Them Life Too
by SummerChoi12
Summary: Sakura yang baru pulang dari luar negri, dan menemukan kenyataan bahwa barbie barbie lamanya ternyata hidup. Barbie barbienya pun protectif padanya, apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura ?
1. Chapter 1

Hai aku balik sama ff baruku, maaf ya buat ff ku yg "my sweet angel" mengecewakan :'v sekarang ff ini emang aku buat khusus sasusaku kok. Tapi ya mungkin ga terlalu menarik juga :') RnR

Warning : typo, tijel, gaje, OOC, DLDR

Naruto punya masashi kishimoto, aku cuma pinjem nama namanya doang. Ga ngambil keuntungan dari di publishnya fic ini.

Enjoy Reading

"Aku pulaaang" suara cempreng terdengar setelah sosok pink tersebut melewati pintu utama rumah megah keluarga Haruno.

"Selamat datang sayang" tak lama setelah itu muncul wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda lalu memeluk sosok pink itu.

"Kaa-san aku merindukanmu" sakurapun membalas pelukan wanita yg ternyata mamanya.

"Kaa-san juga saku-chan" haruno mebuki mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ah iya cepatlah mandi lalu kita makan bersama ya, kaa-san ingin mendengar pengalamanmu belajar 3 tahun di prancis itu" mebuki melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yg sempat tertunda.

Keluarga Haruno memang keluarga terkaya ke-3 di Jepang dan memiliki banyak pelayan dirumah megahnya, tapi keluarga itu tetap memilih untuk memakan makanan buatan sang ibu rumah tangga yg mengerti selera satu persatu keluarganya ketimbang dibuatkan oleh chef terhandal sekalipun.

Sakura sudah selesai dengan makannya, lalu menatap kaa-sannya penuh rindu.

"Kaa-san saku benar benar merindukan kaa-san, saso-nii dan tou-san" dengan nada manja, haruno bungsu ini menggelayuti leher kaa-sannya erat tanpa memerdulikan pelayan yg tengah menatap ibu dan anak itu dengan tatapan geli.

"Saku-chan, kaa-san juga sangat sangat merindukanmu. Nah sekarang mari kita bicara di ruang santai" mebuki menuntun anaknya ke ruangan santai di rumah itu, sakura mendudukan bokongnya di atas sofa empuk berwarna hijau tosca yg berada di tengah ruangan bernuansa hijau kuning itu.

"Kaa-san, tou-san dan saso-nii kemana ?" Sakura memandang penuh tanya wanita yg baru duduk di sampingnya.

"Umm ya seperti yg kau tau, tou-sanmu yg memiliki simpanan berkas brkas kerjanya itu sedang bisnis keluar kota, sedangkan Sasori sedang mengurusi bisnis tou-sanmu di sunagakure." Mebuki mengarahkan tatapannya ke foto keluarga yg terpampang di hadapannya.

"Ah apa mereka lupa kalau aku pulang hari ini, mereka sepertinya tidak merindukanku" gadis berhelaian seperti bunga sakura itu menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Haha tidak mungkin begitu saku-chan, nah sekarang ceritakan kenapa kau kembali lebih cepat 2 bulan dari jadwalmu kembali saat itu" tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir tipis mebuki saat melihat anak bungsunya merajuk.

"Kaa-san tau aku pintar, jadi itulah alasannya aku kembali lebih cepat" sakura menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Ish kau terlalu besar kepala, saku" gemas dengan tingkah anaknya, mebuki mencubit pipi sakura.

"Ish kaa-san ! Sakit tau" dengan kesal sakura melepas cubitan kaa-sannya.

"Maaf ya sayang, nah kau pasti lelah berada di pesawat kurang lebih 5 jam, sekarang istirahatlah. Kamarmu sudah dibersihkan" mebuki bangkit dari duduknya lalu merapikan bagian belakang roknya yg terlipat.

"Oke kaa-san, saku sudah tidak sabar mencium kasur saku" dengan tergesa, sakura berlari menuju lantai dua dan segera memasuki pintu yg bercatkan putih dengan sticker menempel 'Sakura Haruno'.

Dengan kasar sakura membanting dirinya di atas kasur berukuran queen size miliknya.

"Aaah nikmatnya.." emeraldnya bergerak geli memperhatikan seluruh ruangan yg sudah ditinggalkannya selama 3th, tidak ada yg berubah pikirnya.

"Ya ampun aku lupa mengirim e-mail ke shion" sakura bangkit dan langsung menuju meja belajarnya yg sangat ia hapal letaknya, disana sudah terdapat laptop lama sakura.

Tanpa sadar, bungsu haruno itu sudah keasikkan chatting hingga tengah malam, mata yg semula terbuka segar pun mulai menunjukan tanda bahwa si mata tersebut perlu istirahat.

"Aku rasa aku harus segera tidur umm~" gadis pink itu mengucek matanya lalu mematikan laptop dihadapannya, kaki mungilnya sudah berniat untuk beranjak dari kursi putar itu sampai..

SREKK SREKK

Mata yg tadinya sayu pun terbuka lebar saat mendengar suatu hal asing. "Apa itu..?" Sakura meneguk ludah kasar lalu menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan rasa cemas. Matanya terpaku pada lemari kecil disudut ruangan tempatnya menyimpan mainan mainan masa kecilnya. SREKK SREKK suara itu terdengar lagi dari lemari kecil berwarna coklat kayu itu. Sakura tak berhenti memandangi lemari yg bergerak gerak itu sampai sesuatu membuatnya ingin berlari keluar kamar lalu memeluk kaa-sannya. Pintu lemari kecil itu terbuka lebar dan tiba tiba BARBIE kesayangannya dulu yg memiliki rambut pirang panjang berjalan keluar dari lemari kecil tersebut, biar kutekankan BARBIE yang BERJALAN.

"Ya ampun, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari tempat sumpek itu" barbie cantik berhelaian pirang itu berjalan santai sambil merapihkan anak rambutnya.

"Hei ino, tadi siang kau baru keluar, sekarang keluar lagi. Bagaimana kalau pelayan keluarga Haruno yg sedang membersihkan kamar ini melihatmu hah !?" Barbie lelaki yg ikut keluarpun menunjuk nunjuk barbie cantik yg dipanggil ino barusan. Ino menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Naruto.. aku ini pintar, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku bodoh !" Jeda sejenak "dan jangan menunjukku seolah aku sudah merebut hinata darimu !" Disingkirkannya telunjuk naruto.

"Hn kalian berisik" suara baritone bernada datar keluar setelah mendengar suara ribut yg berasal dari duo pirang ini.

"Hei teme, si ino ini suka sekali keluar lemari ! Bagaimana kalau dia ketahuan, pasti kita semua dalam ma.." suara cempreng naruto terpotong saat matanya menangkap sosok lain di ruangan besar itu. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, melihat sosok pink yg tengah terpaku memandang horror kearah mereka.

"Te.. te.. teme" naruto memanggil pemuda didepannya gugup.

"Hn ada apa ?" Barbie tampan itu menautkan alisnya bingung saat melihat temannya yg berisik tiba tiba menjadi diam.

Ino yg melihat naruto aneh pun mengikuti arah pandang naruto dan sama halnya seperti naruto, ia tekejut setengah mati.

"Kyaaaa saku-chan ada disini. Tidak ! Ini tidak mungkin" ino berteriak keras membuat barbie yg masih didalam lemaripun ikut keluar untuk mengecek. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati majikannya terpaku menatap dia dan teman temannya.

Tbc

RnR yaa kritik sarannya dibutuhkan tapi pake bahasa sopan ya jangan nyakitin wkks dont flame okkai


	2. Chapter 2

Haii aku balik lagi bawa chap 2 TLT, sebelumnya makasih yaa buat yg udah review, fav, follow. Bahagia banget duh :').

Okey langsung aja Enjoy Reading

"Aaaaaaa." teriakan sakura membahana diseluruh ruangan kamarnya. Tapi tak ada yg datang, kalian tau kenapa ? Karna kamar sakura kedap suara.

"Ka.. kalian siapa !? Ba.. bagaimana kalian bi.. bisa.. !?" Sakura lompat keatas kasur lalu menunjuk nunjuk barbie barbie-nya.

Barbie-barbie itu menatap satu sama lain, sedangkan barbie cantik bermahkotakan rambut indigo bersembunyi dibelakang barbie naruto.

"Na.. naruto kita ke.. ketahuan oleh pemilik kita sendiri. Ba.. bagaimana ini ?" Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya merespon pertanyaan gadisnya.

"Aaah sudah kuduga pasti hari ini akan datang." seorang barbie berambut perak berjalan ke depan barbie barbie itu.

"Begini sakura, biar ku jelaskan." jeda sebentar, sakura menatap penuh minat pada barbie bermasker itu.

"Sebenarnya kami ini barbie legenda, nenekmu pernah bilang kan tapi kau tak percaya dan hanyamenganggap itu dongeng." sakura teringat saat pertama kali neneknya memberi barbie barbie itu dan menceritakan cerita yg tak masuk akal, namun sakura hanya tertawa dan tak menanggapinya serius.

"Kami sebenarnya selama ini hidup tapi yaa ada banyak alasan kami tak ingin kalian para manusia tahu akan fakta ini." kakashi mengakhiri ucapannya dan menatap sakura hanya sekedar untuk mengetahui reaksi gadis gulali tersebut.

Sakura tak berkedip, bahkan menelan ludah pun sulit. Menurutnya apa yg diceritakan barbie bermasker itu tidak masuk diakal tapi kenyataan dihadapannya ini memang tak bisa dibantah.

"Jadi.. kalian selama ini hidup ?." Suara bergetar sakurapun lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ya sakura." jawab kakashi sambil menyipitkan matanya menandakan ia sedang tersenyum.

"Umm baiklah, kurasa aku mulai terbiasa dengan hal unik ini." kaki mungilnya berjalan pelan kearah sekumpulan barbie yg tengah menatapnya takut -kecuali sasuke dan kakashi-.

"Ha.. hai... saku-chan. Masih ingat kan namaku siapa ?" Barbie cantik bermata aquamarine itu memberanikan untuk membuka obrolan ini.

"Ah ya apa nama kalian seperti nama yg ku berikan ?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ya tentu saku-chan, karna kau kan yg sekarang menjadi pemilik kami." suara kencang terdengar dari mulut barbie yg berambut duren dan bermata sapphire itu.

"Umm kalau begitu biar ku ingat, kau si centil Ino, si bodoh Naruto, si pemalu Hinata, si guru mesum Kakashi, Si chinesse Tenten, si pemalas Shikamaru, Si dewasa Temari, si penyemangat Lee, si senyum palsu Sai,Si kalem Neji dan si dingin Sasuke. Waah aku tak menyangka memiliki barbie sebanyak ini." dengan telunjuknya sakura menunjuk barbie barbie yg di ingat namanya.

"Kau hebat bisa ingat saku-chan. Padahal sudah lama sekali terakhir kau memainkan kami." ino berteriak senang saat tau pemiliknya mengingat barbie barbienya.

"Ah tentu aku ingat, kalian adalah mainan favoritku. Ohiya rumah barbienya dimana ya ? Sebentar oke !" Barbie barbie itu menunjuk rumah berwarna pink putih yg di dekat kasur sakura dengan cekatan sakurapun mengambilnya dan membawa rumah barbie itu ke hadapan mainannya.

"Jadi.. ku rasa satu rumah tak cukup ya ? Bagaimana kalau besok kita belanja rumah baru dan baju baju barbie yg lucu ?" Sakura mengamati rumah barbie dan barbienya. Dengan semangat ino menyahut.

"Aku setujuuuu ! Kamar mandi di rumah yg itu hanya 2 dan satunya tak ada jacussi lagi. Aku ingin rumah yg ada kolam renangnya, dan ingin baju serta sepatu sepatu barbie lucu yg ku tonton di tvmu saku-chan."

"Hei ino kau terlalu banyak meminta kau tau !" Seru naruto kesal.

"Ah apa itu benar saku ?" Ino menatap sakura dengan mata berbinar dan dua tangan menangkup wajahnya sendiri.

"Aah ah tidak kok hehe, itu hal mudah. Bagaimana kalau kau besok ikut berbelanja ?" Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya saat melihat wajah memelas ino.

"Bolehkah ? Asiiikkk haha ini menyenangkan. Lihat ! Kalau tau akan seperti ini lebih baik kita beri tahu sakura dari awal." ino melompat lompat kegirangan.

"Mendokusai" shikamaru menguap lalu kembali ke arah lemari yaa mungkin dia akan berhibernasi sementara.

" oke hoaahm aku juga mulai mengantuk, kalian bersenang senanglah dulu aku ingin tidur hehe." Sakura berjalan pelan kearah kasur queen sizenya dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Yaa selamat malam saku-chan" bisik para barbie-nya yang mulai berjalan jalan keseluruh kamar, karna yang pasti mereka bosan di dalam lemari kecil itu.

Disaat para barbie menikmati kebebasannya, ada satu barbie yang masih menatap tubuh mungil sakura, barbie pria bermata sekelam malam dan berparas dingin itu menatap majikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hei teme ! Kau tidak ingin melihat ini !? Kemarilah !" Suara nyaring naruto terdengar memenuhi ruangan membuat seluruh pasang mata barbie disana menatapnya tajam terkecuali sasuke.

"Hn pelankan suaramu dobe." sasuke melangkah pelan namun pasti kearah naruto yang hanya dibalas cengiran dan gerakan mulut yg mengatakan 'aku lupa'.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pergi menyusup masuk melalui celah celah kamar seorang gadis remaja yang tentu menbuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Matanya perlahan terbuka menampilkan sepasang emerald yang sangat indah, emerald itu menatap langit langit kamarnya, keningnya mengkerut memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aaaaaaaaa." tubuh sakura terduduk seketika setelah mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Oh kami-sama apa itu hanya mimpi ya !?" Sakura mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"Itu bukan mimpi saku-chan." seru suara yang tak asing bagi sakura, sontak mata sakura tertuju pada lantai kamarnya yg terlapisi karpet beludru hello kitty.

"Ah ? Haaah ku kira itu mimpi huhu." dengan muka tertekuk, sakura duduk dikarpetnya menghadap barbie barbienya.

"Saku saku kita jadi belanja kaan ?"

Tiba tiba barbie berpakaian ungu menghampirinya dan menarik narik ujung gaun tidur sakura.

"Ah tentu ino, setelah aku mandi dan makan ya." gadis bermahkotakan pink itu menatap ino dan melemparkan senyum lembutnya.

"Asiiik trima kasih sakura." ino berputar putar layaknya cinderella yang tengah mencoba gaunnya.

"Ohiya aku punya banyak pertanyaan pada kalian setelah pulang dari mall nanti. Baiklah aku turun dulu ya, sampai nanti !" Setelah mengucapkannya sakura langsung berlari kecil keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur rumahnya karna hidungnya mencium wangi masakan kaa-sannya.

"Kaa-san !" Sakura memeluk mamanya yang tengah memasak dari belakang.

"Ah ! Dasar anak nakal, kau membuat kaa-san terkejut kau tau." omel sang kaa-san yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Hehe saku tau kok." pelukan sakura mengerat di tubuh mamanya.

"Hei bocah kau tidak ingin memeluk kakak tampanmu ini ?" Suara berat seorang pria terdengar di pintu dapur, membuat sakura menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Saso-nii !" Sakura segera berlari ke arah pria yg di panggil saso-nii barusan, sulung haruno yg tidak siap dengan terjangan sakura itupun mau tak mau harus terjatuh ke lantai yg dingin itu.

"Aaahh kau menyakitiku sakura." keluh sasori saat merasakan sakit di punggungnya dan beban yg tak ringan di atas tubuhnya.

"Biar saja, saku kangen saso-nii" sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di dada sang kakak, sang kaka hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap helaian pink adiknya.

"Hei sudah bernostalgianya, jangan buat masakan kaa-san dingin." mebuki haruno berhasil membuat kedua anaknya berlari kecil ke meja makan.

"Akan kuhabiskan masakan kaa-san." mata sakura menatap liar kearah masakan kaa-sannya.

"Cih jangan harap ! Aku yang akan menghabisinya." tangan panjang sasori langsung mengambil banyak lauk dengan sesuka hatinya.

"Hei jangan berebut seperti itu, kalau tou-san melihat kalian pasti dia akan memarahi kalian. Hm sayangnya dia sedang sibuk bekerja." mebuki tersenyum pahit mengingat suaminya yg jarang pulang, sakura dan sasori yg melihat kaa-sannya sedih pun ikut terdiam.

"Aah kenapa kalian jadi diam begitu, ayo habiskan." Mebuki mencairkan suasana yg semula dingin tersebut dengan memakan sarapan buatannya itu.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san aku ingin ke mall dulu ya membeli beberapa barang." gadis manis berambut gulali itu menghampiri kaa-san dan kakaknya yg tengah menonton acara tv.

"Perlu kuantar saku ?" Tanya sasori menawarkan, ya memang dia lenggang hari ini.

"Ya pergilah dengan sasori." sang ibu pun mengusulkan sang bungsu dan si sulung berangkat bersama.

"Ah tidak usah, aku mungkin lama dan emm.. ini urusan wanita pfft." sakura menahan tawanya sambil melirik ino yg berada di tas tangannya.

"Ah baiklah terserah kau saku, hati hati ya." mebuki pun mau tak mau hanya bisa mengiyakan kemauan sang anak.

"Hati hati ada begal sakura haha." sasori tertawa lebar sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Cih tidak akan !" Teriak sakura yg mungkin masih bisa di dengar sasori, dia pun segera menuju mobilnya dan melesat ke konoha mall.

Disebuah mall besar terlihat seorang gadis manis sedang berkeliling toko mainan yg berada disana.

"Hmm aku bingung ino, terlalu banyak pakaian barbie disini. Menurutmu yg mana yg bagus untuk yg lainnya?" Bersyukurlah karna toko itu sedang sepi, jadi sakura tidak terlihat seperti orang gila yg bicara pada barbie.

Inopun dengan bebas, berjalan keluar tas untuk memilih baju untuknya dan teman temannya.

"Aah aku tau, naruto pakai yg kuning ini, hinata berwarna umm kurasa putih cocok untuknya, yg hitam ini untuk sai-kun hehe, yg hijau ketat tak berkelas ini untuk si Lee, yg putih belang hitam ini untuk neji, dan yg pink ini untuk tenten, untuk temari warna coklat cukup bagus, yg hijau tua ini untuk shikamaru, dan yg biru dongker ini untuk sasuke." ino berusaha mengimbangi tubuhnya yg membawa setumpuk baju, bahkan membuat wajahnya tak terlihat. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat keadaan ino dan sakura putuskan untuk membantu ino dengan membawa pakaian barbie itu ke kasir yg disana sudah terlihat dua rumah barbie baru.

"Aaaah lelahnya setelah membawa dua rumah barbie itu keatas sini." gadis bermarga haruno tampak sedang merebahkan dirinya ke kasur menikmatinya mungkin.

"Hai teman teman, lihat lihat aku dan saku-chan membawa rumah baru dan pakaian baru !" Teriakan ino berhasil membuat teman temannya keluar dari lemari persembunyian.

"Wah benarkah ? Aku ingin lihat rumahnya !" Tenten yg memang sudah risih jika harus berada di lemari terus terusan terlihat paling semangat.

"Kurasa rumah ini cukup bagus." komentar neji yg tiba tiba berdiri disamping tenten yg tengah mengagumi rumah barunya.

"Ah hehe iya neji-kun." entah kenapa tiba tiba tenten tersipu saat disamping neji.

"Haah dasar si tenten itu." temari yg menyadari sikap tentenpun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Waaaaah mana baju baruku !?" Pria berkepala duren itu berlari lari semangat kearah tas yg berisi baju baju barbie sambil menarik tangan hinata.

"Ahh pelan pelan naruto-kun." hinata yg tak bisa mengimbangi langkah kaki narutopun terjatuh dan membuat neji melemparkan tatapan tajam menusuk pada naruto.

"Eh maaf hinata ya ampun ada yg sakit ?" Naruto yg menyadari kekasihnya terjatuh pun segera meminta maaf.

"Ti.. tidak apa naruto-kun." hinata pun segera bangkit dan melemparkan senyum lembutnya.

"Dasar bodoh." komentar sasuke yg sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan teman temannya.

"Sasuke ini bajumu, ternyata bajuku lebih bagus dari bajumu ya." pemuda berambut hitam klimis yg berada disamping ino itupun melemparkan baju biro dongker kearah sasuke dengan senyum palsunya.

Dengan sigap sasuke menangkap baju yg dilemparkan sai, sasuke menggenggam erat bajunya dan memutar bola matanya mendengar komentar sai.

"Tentu saja bagus, aku yg pilihkan untukmu loh sai-kun." ino menggelayut manja dilengan sai.

"Terima kasih ino." senyum palsu sai tak hilang sama sekali.

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi kerumunan dan sakura menyadarinya. Sakura duduk bersimpuh dikarpet mencoba menghalangi sasuke yg ingin masuk ke dalam lemari.

"Mau kemana sasuke-chan ? Kan kau sudah ada rumah baru. Tuuh." sakura menunjuk rumah baru berwarna biru langit sementara sasuke mengernyit mendengar panggilan majikannya padanya 'dia bilang chan?' Batin sasuke.

Kakashi yg bari saja melintas dekat merekapun berusaha menahan tawanya namun sayang, sepertinya kakashi tak kuat membendung tawanya.

"Hahaha Sasuke-chan katanya !?" Tawa kakashi meledak membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Wajah sasukepun berubah jadi merona karna kakashi mendengar yg sakura ucapkan.

"Hn.. memalukan." sasuke berjalan cepat melewati sakura dengan memutar jalan. Sakura menatapnya bingung, 'apa aku salah bicara ya ? Sasuke kan memang kawai makanya kupanggil begitu' sakura menggaruk kepalanya yg tak gatal.

Balasan review

**Fegio** : ah okkai

**phanie** :

Haha malah aku kepikiran fic ini karna film night at the museum trus baru sekarang keingetan toy story hehe. Okei sai udah jadi barbie tuh hoho

**Manda Vvidenarint :**

Okkai makasih, iya ini udah di usahain hehe

**FiaaATiasrizqi** :

Makasih, haha sumpek bahasa aneh ya ? Lagian rada bingung ngejabarinnya sih. Oke semoga di chap ini ga ada bahasa aneh ya wkks

11**Sabila Foster** :

Makasiiih..ah iya itu udah kebiasaan sih hehe oke aku perbaiki

**BlackCherry712** :

Hoho bingung barbie cowo apa namanya jadi ya aku samain aja wkks

**inuzukarei15** :

Nah udah kejawabkan siapa aja barbie-nya sakura hehe. Makasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakuraaa bergegaslah, bukankah kau punya janji pagi ini !?" Teriakan nyaring sang ibu rumah tangga sontak membuat sakura terduduk dari tidurnya.

"Memang sekarang jam berapa sih ?" Dengan mata yg masih setengah membuka sakura melirik jam yg berada di laci samping kasurnya.

"Jam 9 !? Hyaaaaa aku telaaaaat"

"Saku-chan masih sama seperti dulu ya suka telat" komentar pria berambut duren yg sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah majikannya.

"Hn kau pikir kau selalu tepat waktu dobe ?" Pria barbie berhelaian raven tiba tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Eh hehe tidak juga sih" naruto yg merasa tertohok dengan pertanyaan yg dilontarkan sahabatnya hanya bisa nyengir.

"Hn dasar dobe"

.

.

.

"Saku-chan bagaimana dengan acara reuni mu ?" Sakura memandang barbie pirang yg tengah menyambutnya di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ah ya cukup menyenangkan, temanku akan berkunjung besok" gadis bernama sakura itu mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjangnya lalu menatap satu persatu barbie barbie hidupnya.

"Benarkah ? Waah pasti menyenangkan ya bisa bertemu teman lama ?" Temari membuka suaranya mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Haha ya begitulah" sakura tersenyum namun nampak dipaksakan, membuat wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Hn ada apa ?" Tatapan heran sakura tujukan pada barbie yg tengah bersender di pinggir rumah barbie berwarna biru "hm ?"

Barbie itu menatap tajam sakura "jangan berbohong, ada yg kau sembunyikan kan ?" Suara bariton yg membuatnya merasa terintimidasi itu terdengar lagi. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yg dilemparkan sasuke.

"Temanku Karin uuhh dia menyebalkan, dia mengejekku dan menanyakan hal hal yg memojokanku saat reuni tadi. Itu membuatku kesal dan err sedikit malu di depan teman temanku yg lain. Dan parahnya besok dia akan ikut pesta piyama di sini." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

"Benarkah ? Wah dia mencari gara gara dengan saku-chan, bagaimana kalau besok kita kerjai wanita bernama Karin itu ?" Sesosok barbie pirang bermata aquamarine itu menggeram kesal karna majikan tersayangnya telah di ejek.

"Ta.. tapi itu tidak ba.. baik ino-chan" hinata menyampaikan pendapatnya terbata.

"Tentu tidak apa hinata-chan, aku setuju dengan Ino. Ayo kita kerjai si Karin itu besok" pemuda berambut spike mengamini usulan Ino.

"Na.. naruto-kun.. aku ikut denganmu saja" dengan pasrah hinata menuruti sang kekasih.

"Ah ah tidak perlu seperti itu haha itu hanya masalah sepele" gadis yg sedari tadi hanya memandangi barbie barbie-nya itupun tertawa garing dengan tangan yg dikibas kibaskan.

"Itu benar, kalian harusnya bersikap baik disini. Kenapa kalian menjadi barbie yg nakal ? Ingin menjadi seperti chucky hah ?" Barbie bermasker pun mengangguk mendengar pernyataan sang majikan.

"Pfft chucky katanya ? Aku rindu dengannya" tenten terlihat seperti menahan tawanya dan nengingat kejadian dulu saat mereka bersama si boneka jail chucky.

"Tu.. tunggu ! Chucky si boneka jail itu ? Dia memang benar hidup seperti kalian ?" Emerald sakura memandang takut takut kearah tenten dan kakashi yg tadi membicarakan chucky.

"Ah iya saku-chan dia benar benar hidup dan yaah dia membunuh majikannya sendiri. Tapi itu tak sengaja, dia memang jail tapi yaa tak semengerikan di film film." gadis bercepol itu menjelaskan pada majikannya hal yg menurutnya lucu tapi tidak untuk sakura.

"Apa.. dia masih berkeliaran sampai sekarang ? Dan.. dan apa annabelle juga boneka yg bisa hidup !?" Tubuh sakura gemetar dan merinding diwaktu yg bersamaan.

"Hei kenapa membahas itu sekarang" shikamaru yg sedari tadi diam ternyata mulai jengah mendengar percakapan bodoh antara temannya dan majikannya.

"Tenang saku-chan ! Aku akan melindungimu dengan semangat masa mudaku. Yeeeaaaahhhh" barbie berpakaian hijau hijau yg berdiri paling depan tiba tiba berteriak semangat dengan api yg keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Barbie lainpun menjaga jarak dari barbie hijau itu, mungkin takut terbakar.

"Haha benar juga ya.. aku sedikit takut tentang hantu hantu" sakura tersenyum canggung menyadari mereka telah out of topic.

"Begini saja, besok kalau si Karin itu berbuat macam macam pada saku kita, kita baru bertindak. Tapi kalau besok dia tidak mencari masalah, hm kita biarkan dia. Bagaimana ?" Barbie berkuncir empat melerai perdebatan yg melelahkan itu dengan sebuah ide yg cukup baik.

"Huh ya kurasa itu bagus juga, awas saja kalau dia macam macam pada saku kita. Akan ku kerjai dia habis habisan uuh" ino mengacungkan kepalannya ke atas dengan muka kesal.

"Aku akan membantumu membersihkan sisanya ino-chan" barbie berambut klimis mencoba memeluk gadisnya yg dipanggil ino itu.

"Hehe terima kasih sai-kun" tangan mungil ino membalas memeluk barbie sai.

"Hehe terima kasih kalian mau membantuku ya" sakura tersenyum haru memiliki barbie barbie yg akan melindunginya.

"Itu bukan masalah besar saku-chan. Hehe iyakan teme ?" Naruto menyenggol barbie yg disampingnya.

"Hn. Tentu itu sudah kewajiban ku.. ma.. maksudku kami sakura" sasuke merutuki kesalahannya saat bicara tadi yg pasti jadi bahan ejekan oleh barbie bermata sapphire yg tadi menyenggolnya.

"Haha jadi kau hanya ingin melindungi saku-chan teme ? Hahaaaa." Benar kan ? Pasti itu dijadikan bahan ejekan.

"Eh ? Te.. terima kasih sasuke-chan" sakura menatap sasuke dan melemparkan senyumnya. Sementara sasuke berusaha mati matian menahan semburat merah di pipinya mendengar dirinya dipanggil sasuke-chan ileh majikannya.

"Hahaaaa sasuke-chan ! Lihat saku-chan berterima kasih padamu !" Dengan tak sadar naruto memukul mukul punggung sasuke sambil tertawa tawa. Itu tentu membuat sasuke kesal setengah mati pasa si sialan dobe.

"Heeh berhenti memanggilku seperti itu sakura." Sasuke menghela nafasnya berusaha bersabar dan menjelaskan baik baik pada majikan polosnya ini. "Dan berhenti memukul punggungku dobe !" Suara yg sarat akan kekesalan itu membuat naruto berhenti tertawa dan tentu berhenti memukul punggung sahabatnya, dengan segera naruto bersembunyi dibelakang hinata.

"Eh ? Memang kenapa sasu-chan ?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit membuatnya terlihat imut. Sasuke yg melihat sakura bertingkah imut seperti itu menbuatnya kehilangan kata katanya.

"Itu.. argh terserah lah." Sasuke segera beranjak menuju rumah barbie birunya dengan pipi semerah tomat.

.

.

"Sakuu~ teman temanmu sudah datang." Mebuki haruno mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya perlahan.

"Iya kaa-san saku segera turun." Sahut anaknya dari dalam kamar.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari atas tangga, membuat 3 pasang mata yg berada dilantai bawah pun menatap ke sumber suara.

"Maaf membuat lama menunggu hehe." Sakura muncul dengan dress baby dollnya yg berwarna pink.

"Tidak apa sakura." Sahut salah satu dari mereka yg bernama matsuri.

Sakura memandangi teman temannya senang, matsuri sahabatnya memakai baju piyama putih bergambar beruang, shion memakai piyama tanpa lengan berwarna biru, dan karin memakai err dress tipis berwarna merah menyala atau itu seperti lingerie ? Entahlah sakura juga enggan mempermasalahkannya.

"Sakura kami pergi ke rumah nenek dulu ne, besok kaa-san dan tou-san pulang malam." mebuki menghampiri anaknya dan mengelus rambut anaknya perlahan sementara kizashi telah menunggu di mobil.

"Ah ya kaa-san hati-hati." Sakura melemparkan senyumnya pada sang kaa-san membuat kaa-sannya ikut tersenyum.

"Ah dan para gadis, silahkan nikmati pesta piyama kalian, anggap saja rumah sendiri yaa. Bibi pergi dulu, cemilannya ada di kulkas." Mebuki menatap teman teman sakura yg ditanggapi dengan anggukan ketiganya, mebuki segera beranjak menghampiri sang suami yg sedang menunggunya.

"Baik sakura, sekarang dimana kamarmu ? Ku harap kita bisa bersenang senang disini" dengan raut sinisnya karin mengangkat tas yg berisi peralatan menginapnya.

"Ah ya aku hampir lupa, ayo kita ke kamarku dilantai 2. Ah pelayan tolong antarkan tas tas temanku ke kamar ya." gadis haruno tersebut memerintahkan salah satu pelayannya lalu berjalan keatas di ikuti teman temannya.

"Woaah kamarmu besar sakura." Shion memandang takjub kamar sakura yg luas dan lengkap fasilitasnya, yeah shion dan matsuri tidak sekaya sakura orang tuanya hanyalah karyawan kantoran biasa. Sementara karin, ayahnya adalah mentri walau tak sekaya sakura tapi karin lebih kaya dibandingkan matasuri dan shion dan itu membuatnya makin sombong.

"Cih biasa saja, kalau kalian melihat kamarku pasti kalian lebih terperangah" ketus karin sambil berjalan mendahului yg lainnya untuk masuk ke kamar.

"Menurutku kamarmu tidak seluas dan secantik kamar sakura, karin" shion mengutarakan pendapatnya karna ia memang sempat berkunjung ke kediaman karin.

"Berisik shion, kau fikir kau memiliki kamar lebih bagus dari kamarku hah !?" Suara karin meninggi saat mendengar penuturan gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Hei sudah jangan bertengkar, kita disini untuk bersenang senang bukan ?" Sakura berusaha melerai perdebatan kedua temannya tersebut.

"Psst psst jadi itu yg namanya karin ? Dia terlihat seperti penyihir." tanpa disadari ke empat gadis yg kini tengah mengobrol sambil memakan camilan itu ternyada ada banyak pasang mata mini yg tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Tapi dia cukup sexy kan ?" Kakashi yg paling dewasa dan mesum tersebut memandang tubuh karin yg hanya memakai lingerie tipis, otomatis pakaian dalamnya pun menerawang. Ucapan kakashi membuat seluruh pasang mata barbie wanita menatapnya tajam, sementara barbie laki laki memandang tubuh karin lalu menganggukan kepalanya bersamaan, bahkan sasuke yg dingin itupun terlihat memikir sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya perlahan.

"Dasar orang tua mesum !" Ino menatap jengkel barbie berambut perak tersebut.

"Ta.. tapi karin itu benar benar menyebalkan ya ? Di.. dia baru datang su.. sudah cari ribut." Hinata menggeram kesal mengingat tingkah karin yg menyebalkan.

Benar, awas saja kalau dia berani membuat saku-chan sedih lagi." Naruto mengamini perkataan kekasihnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap gadis berkaca mata.

Ke-empat gadis yg tengah melakukan pesta piyama itu masih sibuk mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa jika ada hal yg lucu. Sampai mata gadis bernama matsuri menatap pojok ruangan yg terdapat 3 rumah barbie yg berbeda beda warna.

"Sakura ? Apa itu rumah barbie mu ?" Pertanyaan matsuri sontak membuat gadis yg lainnya menatap arah yg di tunjuk matsuri.

"Ah ? Hehe iya ? Itu barbie lamaku." Sakura tersenyum canggung berharap rumah barbie itu tidak menarik perhatian teman temannya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya boleh ? Sudah lama tidak bermain barbie?" Matsuri berdiri lalu menghampiri rumah barbie tersebut.

"Ya aku juga ingin lihat ya saku ?" Shion ikut berdiri dan berjalan beriringan dengan matsuri.

"Kurasa itu satu satunya hal menarik dikamarmu sakura." Karin pun melakukan hal yg sama dan itu membuat sakura menggigit kuku jarinya gusar.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah barbie berwarna kuning, para barbie tengah berkumpul sambil bercakap cakap membicarakan rencana untuk mengerjai karin dan sama sekali tidak menyadari ada yg mendekatinya saking asiknya mengobrol.

Langkah kaki ketiga gadis itu terus mendekat menatap rumah rumah barbie besar yg lucu tersebut.

TBC

Ketauan ga ya kalau sakura punya barbie hidup ? Hoho maaf update lama, tiba tiba kemaren ga mood nulis gitu maaf ya.

SHL7810

Oke makasih sarannya yaa ^^ hoho semoga disini rada bener yaw

c2Yagami

Done ^^

c2de-chan

Haha ga kok, ada lee juga, sengaja biar kakashi ga jones sendirian wkks. Haha sasuke jadi manusia atau ga ? Itu masih jadi rahasia hoho :3 nanti di akhir cerita ketauan kok gimana wkks.

c2phanie

Oke diuasahain ya ^^

c2ZAA 30301y

Haha gitu ya ? Kalo gitu semoga ini ga jelek jelek amat ya ceritanya :') jadi ga malu maluin fandom ini juga :3

Sabila Foster

Done yaaa. ^^

FiaaATiasrizqi

Amin, makasih sarannya sangat membangun :') oke semoga disini udah bener yaa

Manda Vvidenarint

Maaf ga kilat, udah usaha dipanjangin nih tapi kayanya gagal :'v

BlackCherry712

Udah lanjut ya ^^


End file.
